Pokémon SunMoon - Reach For The Stars!
by CosmoPet
Summary: After being forced to move to a new region Lumen, a 16-yr old trainer, has to start his life anew by exploring the vast terrains of Alola, meeting new friends, making rivals, and who knows what else? Maybe he'll even find something he didn't know he was looking for.


**PROLOGUE – KANTO**

* * *

 **February 12nd, 2016 – 6:49 p.m. – Saffron City, Kanto**

The Kanto Region, a region made up by 8 big cities and 2 small towns. A really temperate region, full of plains and forests, as well as some other seas and mountains; home of what some people call "The Original 150 Pokémon". Although I don´t know what that means, I like how it sounds. "Original"… I wonder if I can ever be able to become "original". Kanto isn´t that much of a touristic place, being honest. We have some important places; like the Pokémon Tower, Cinnabar Island, among others… But that's pretty much all we have.

However, Mom has decided that we will move to another region. I believe it is called the "Alola Region", but I´m not really sure if I got the name correct. Mom has also told me that this "Alola" is a much different region; she says it is unique, and that I would love it.

I´m really not into it though… Being a 16-year old teenager really tightens the situation a lot. I mean, it´s not that I hate the region, I haven´t even gotten to know it; yet, I really don´t want to leave Saffron City. I REALLY like it here.

I´ve talked with our Gym Leader, Sabrina, about the situation; don´t get me wrong here, I may not be a Pokémon Trainer, but I know Gym Leaders are wise people. Any piece of advise you can get from them helps! Plus, I´ve known her for quite a while now, but I´ll leave that story for another day. She told me the following:

 _"I´ve had a vision about your future. I won´t spoil it for you, though. Still, your destiny seems to bright shinier than my psychic powers can see. You should go, and fulfill what I´ve seen."_ I have no idea what she meant by that…. However, I´ll try to remember it as much as I can.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*, my computer sounded. An unknown message was received, thus, the computer notified me. " _You have a message from the Alola region´s own Proffesor Kukui!"_ it said.

-Man… It is going to happen anyway isn´t it?- I sighed, while thinking if I should open the message or not. –Well, let´s give it a try…- I said, as I grabbed my mouse and moved it; so I could click on the notification´s icon. As soon as I clicked it, a new window popped up. A young man with a lab coat was there. He wore some lightly shaded glasses, and this weird "rainbow" cap. He had a nicely cut black beard that covered his chin, and this weird, friendly smile on him.

-Hang on, now. Gimme just a sec…- said the guy, while trying to accommodate the web-cam. After a couple of seconds, he stood back, and waved his hand at me. -Hey there! Good afternoon, cousin!-

-Hey there, I suppose you are Professor Kukui.- I answered.

-Yes sir, you got it right!- he said. –So you are about a week that you´re moving to Alola!-

-Please don´t remind me of it…- I thought.

-Alola is a region made up of several islands.- He continued. –That could be the reason the region is chock full of nothin´ but rare Pokémon, yeah!- he said, excitedly, whilst showing a map of what seemed like the "Alola Region". As Kukui said, the map showed around 4 big islands in the middle of the ocean. –There´s no shortage of cool Pokémon here in Alola, either!- continued Kukui, while he pulled out a Pokéball from his pocket.

-I can´t help myself but feel a little bit curious.- I said, a bit hypocritically, yet a bit interested of what was going to come out of the Pokéball.

-Such mysterious creatures! - he continued, while he threw the Pokéball up into the ceiling, and a Pokémon I´d never seen showed up. It was a small, blue-eyed, brown puppy. It was actually pretty adorable, if I may say so.

" _Ruff! Ruff!"_ the Pokémon cried, while it got a bit closer into the camera.

-You find ´em all over.- the Professor continued. –In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea…-

-I can imagine that.- I said.

-Here in Alola we love our Pokémon, and we depend on them heaps, too.- he continued, as the puppy started messing around with the Professor a bit. –Some of us even battle with ´em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers!- he laughed, as the puppy leaped onto his face, making him fall down into the floor and started licking his cheek. The camera fell off, and it now pointed into the ceiling. –Rockruff! Can't you wait until I´m done talking to play?!- the professor replied.

 _"Ru-ruff!"_ the Pokémon cried again. It got off the professor, as he stood up to fix the camera. I couldn´t help myself but slip a small laugh at the situation. The professor ended fixing the camera.

-You won´t be that happy when you meet him, cousin! He is a real pain-in-the-butt some times…-

-I don´t think so.- I answered. –I liked it.-

-You sure look like you do.- Kukui laughed. –Do you have any Pokémon, cousin?- he asked, interested in my answer

-I don´t own any Pokémon.- I answered. –However, Mom has a Meowth and a Pidgeotto in our place.- I said. –Pecks is really nice with me. I really love it!-

-I believe this certain "Pecks" is your Pidgeotto, isn´t it?- Kukui asked.

-Yes sir, he sure is a big bird.- I said. –I´m actually pretty sad that he must stay here in Kanto…- I said, sad enough to make it obvious that I wasn´t happy at all about leaving Pecks. Good luck for me though, Pecks will stay with Sabrina.

-I´m sorry to hear that…- Kukui tried to symphatize with me. –I kinda know that feeling.- he said. –All right, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself, so I can introduce you to everybody!-

-Ok, ask me everything you need to.- I answered, cooperating.

-Have you and your mom already sent me your passport pictures?- he asked.

-Yes sir, we´ve done it.- I answered. –Just… Please pick one in which I don´t look bad, would you?-

-I´ll do my best, but you´ve got nothing to worry about.- Kukui laughed. –All right then, would ya be so kind to spell me your name?- he continued. –I´ve got your last name, so just tell me your name, please.-

-Lumen.- I answered. –L-U-M-E-N-

-So you go by Lumen, then.- he answered, whilst he wrote that on a piece of paper. -10-4, good buddy! I´ll let everybody out here about you!-

-Thank you, professor.- I said.

-Lumen!- he said. –Yeah, that´s a name that hits you like a Thunderbolt outta the sky! Woo!-

-It´s nothing to brag about…- I said, getting a bit nervous.

-Can´t wait to see you in person then, cousin!- he continued. –I´ll see ya soon!- he replied, whilst waving his hand again, and turning the camera off again.

I turned off the computer. I started thinking differently about Alola. Well, not completely, but Kukui´s cheerful and strong spirit might´ve influenced me a bit. However, the bitter reminder of having to leave Pecks came back to me, kinda making me regret the decision my Mom took to move to Alola once more.

-Lumen!- was suddenly heard. It was my mom. –Would you help me pack the remaining furniture?- she shouted.

-I´m coming!- I answered, as I went down the stairs, "ready" to help my mother. I rushed to were my mom was, and started helping her pack some furniture into different boxes.

-You don´t look so well, hun.- mom told me. –What´s the matter? Aren´t you excited?-

-It´s not that…- I said, looking into the ground.

-Why don´t we sit for a bit?- mom continued. –I need to rest a little.- she replied, as we both sat on the floor, since all the couches we had were already packed. –Now tell me, what´s the matter?-

-I mean…- I said. –I don´t wanna leave Kanto… I´ve made a lot of friends here; I´ll really miss them all.-

-I know it may be hard; trust me, I´ve had that feeling.- Mom replied.

-Oh really?- I answered. –What happened to you?-

-When I was around 12 years old, I left my old region.-

-Oh, right.- I said. –I totally forgot you were a Kalosian Performer...-

-Yep.- Mom said, cheerfully. –You know, it was hard for me to leave Vaniville Town; however, I don´t regret coming to Kanto. I´ve experienced more things than I would´ve ever imagined.-

-I guess you are right…- I answered.

 _"Otto! Otto!"_ Pecks cried, as it walked towards me. It wanted me to pet its head, like usual; I did.

-I guess he still doesn´t understand what is going to happen…- Mom said.

-I´ve talked about the situation with him, but it seems like he doesn't understand.- I said, as I started petting Pecks´ wings.

-I guess he doesn´t want to worry you.- Mom said, while standing up.

-Are you sure we cant take him with us…?- I said unhappily, whilst looking at Pecks´ eyes.

-Alola is a pretty strict country when it comes to Pokémon from other regions.- Mom said. –I wish we could take him with us, since he is part of the family.- she continued. –However, the weather may not suit Pecks´ necessities, and it may actually make him sick.-

-But why can we take Penny? (NOTE: Penny refers to my mom´s Meowth)- I complained.

-Because Professor Kukui told me that Alola´s weather has no secondary-effects on Meowth.- she answered. –Listen, I know it may be hard… But you need to start thinking positively. Alola isn´t bad, you know?- Mom said.

-I just don't wanna say goodbye to Pecks…- I mumbled.

-Now, let´s finish packing our stuff.- Mom said. –Sabrina told me that she will bring us some Cinnabarian food by 8, so let´s hurry up as much as we can.- Mom continued, cheerfully. However, I wasn´t as cheerful as she was.

Thus, the night passed. Sabrina, as she told us, came with some Cinnabarian food (which I ABSOLUTELY adore) right to our place. Nothing interesting happened, being honest. We all had dinner, talked for a while, and then we all went to our beds.

* * *

 **February 19th, 2016 – 7 a.m. – Vermillion City´s Port, Kanto**

Today was the day… I was finally going to move to Alola. This week had been awful in a lot of senses. I had to say good-bye to my friends, as well as most of my stuff… Same with Pecks… I actually gave Pecks to Sabrina yesterday night; at the very last moment I could. It still hurts me having to say good-bye to him. However, I know he isn't in bad hands…

Mom, Penny and I got into the boat with our stuff, as we headed into our room, so we could leave our suitcases there. We unpacked whatever was necessary, and each one of us sat on their own bed.

*Hoooooooooonk!* the ship´s siren sounded, meaning that we were about to leave. I moved a bit closer to the room´s window, seeing for the last time my home region, Kanto. The boat started moving, slowly, as fast as if I was walking. I saw the port, many people were there, saying good-bye to their families, friends, etc.

-You should go to the lower deck.- Mom said, as she grabbed Penny and put her on her lap. –Like, real quick.- Mom continued, as she started petting Penny; which started purring. Without saying a word, I rushed upstairs towards the lower deck.

-What could it be?- I thought constantly. –I can´t lose time… I need to go and see it for myself…- I thought, and rushed even faster through the cruise ship that would take us to Alola.

Finally, after a lot of hallways and stairs, I reached the upper deck. I headed to the side that was closest to the port. There, I saw something really special to me… I saw my school friends, my neighbors, Sabrina, and finally Pecks; all saying farewell to me…

-Go, Pecks.- said Sabrina, as Pecks flew high into the skies, and then dropped to where I was. He stood in the side rail in front of me, as it came closer.

" _Pidgeotto!"_ It cried, as it jumped towards me, with its wings wide open; trying to hug me. I opened my arms, and I started hugging Pecks as well. In that instant, everything became silent, and time stopped (or at least became a bit slower). I didn´t care for what was happening, other than me and Pecks.

-I´ll miss you, buddy.- I cried, trying to not sound sad at all. –Please be nice with Sabrina…- I continued.

 _"Otto!"_ It cried again, as we both stopped hugging. Pecks´ eyes were covered in tears, and so were mine.

-I know it is hard, buddy.- I said, trying to contain myself from crying anymore; I cleaned my eyes. –We must be strong, Pecks.- I said, as I cleaned Pecks´ eyes as well. –I won´t forget you…-

 _"Pid…"_ It cried.

-Remember how Mom always stopped us from getting into a Pokémon Battle?- I said. –I know we both have wanted this since a long time… So here´s a quick gift from me…- I said, as I slightly moved to the right.

 _"Pidgeo?"_ It cried.

-Sabrina!- I shouted, with all of my strength; Sabrina started looking at me. –Please train Pecks for me!-

 _"Otto?!"_ exclaimed Pecks.

-Please make him a strong and powerful Pidgeot one of these days!- I shouted. Sabrina lifted her right hand, with her thumb pointing into the sky, showing that she had accepted the task I just gave her.-

I went back to my place, and hugged once more Pecks. –I know you´ll become strong like a legend, Pecks.- I whispered. –Follow the dreams that we were meant to accomplish together, for me…- I whispered, with a knot in my throat. Pecks hugged me again. The boat started moving faster; it was time for me to say farewell to Pecks. –I´ll miss ya, buddy…- I said, freeing him from my last hug.

 _"Otto!"_ it exclaimed, as it spread its wings and soared into the sky. It flew right back at Sabrina, her new Trainer…

The boat started moving really fast, meaning that it was time to leave Kanto. –Thank you, everyone!- I shouted, as I waved good-bye.


End file.
